


Easy

by cammyohcammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, really short thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean getting 16 year old Sam off in their hotel bed when hes really hurt after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A really tiny thingy i put on Tumblr.  
> I do not own SPN or any of its characters and everything in this story is untrue (unfortunately).  
> This fic contains sibling incest but that's okay cause you probably already know that but hey don't say I didn't warn you if it isn't your cup of tea and you didn't read the Dean/Sam pairing up top???  
> HOWEVER, if it is, read and enjoy!

Dean getting 16 year old Sam off in their hotel bed when hes really hurt after a hunt.

He walked in on Sam jacking off with Dean’s name carelessly rolling off his lips and when discovered Sam immediately slammed his hand over his mouth and was fucking _terrified_ of what Dean was gonna do (climbing into bed with him and sliding his hand under the covers and grabbing his leaking cock and stroking him was definitely _not_ what he was expecting).

As Sam finishes Dean whispers in his ear _“Easy, baby boy, easy, easy, don’t hurt yourself”_ but he fucking _can’t_ he comes so hard his back arches despite his aching back and ribs and it fucking _hurts_ but it feels _so fucking good_ and he _can’t fucking stop coming_ because Dean keeps sliding his thumb over the tip of his dick and Sam’s whining and moaning in his hands and Dean pulls them away because he _wants_ to hear him which only makes Sam moan _louder_ and Sam’s shivering and grabbing the sheets and panting and as he’s coming down from his high Dean is planting tiny kisses on his neck whispering how good he is for him and the warmth and vibrations of his lips on his neck make him shiver some more and suddenly his aching body goes numb and they both fall asleep with arms wrapped around each other and Sam makes a mental note to get Dean off later when he feels better.


End file.
